


La necesidad de pedir perdón

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Me perdonas, Jack? —dijo Ianto mirando fijamente a su amado, tumbado en la cama junto a él. Jack le pasaba la punta de los dedos por el pelo delicadamente.<br/>—¿De qué estás hablando?<br/>—Tengo la impresión de que he conseguido hacerte lo que el Amo no pudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La necesidad de pedir perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Me perdonas, Jack? —dijo Ianto mirando fijamente a su amado, tumbado en la cama junto a él. Jack le pasaba la punta de los dedos por el pelo delicadamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tengo la impresión de que he conseguido hacerte lo que el Amo no pudo.

Jack retiró la mano y se apartó un poco, mirando a Ianto con ojos desorbitados.

—No seas idiota, Ianto —dijo en voz baja—. Tú nunca me has… violado, nunca me has hecho daño. Tener un hijo contigo es un honor. Un milagro, considerando que algo así no será posible hasta dentro de más de mil años.

—Aun así… no puedo dejar de pensar que estás pasando otra vez por lo mismo. No te he pegado ni te he atado… pero he puesto un bebé en tu interior que crece y te hace daño…

Jack puso su mano en la mejilla de Ianto.

—Escucha, Ianto: yo quiero a este bebé. Es una gran diferencia, ¿no crees? Además, no estoy atado a una camilla, ni me habéis metido cables y tubos por todas partes, ni estoy horrorizado por el monstruo que he engendrado. Este bebé no es un monstruo, es nuestro bebé. No me importa el daño que me haga, sabes que eso no es un problema para mí, me recuperaré de cualquier cosa. El dolor no me gusta pero tengo experiencia con él y puedo aguantarlo bien. Mi único miedo es perderlo… 

Ianto abrazó a Jack. Él también tenía miedo. El capitán parecía cansado y enfermo y solo había alcanzado los seis meses de embarazo. El embrión del Amo había sido abortado a los cinco meses. Cinco meses que habían sido demasiado tiempo para llevar dentro al engendro del Señor del Tiempo… En cambio, seis no eran suficientes ni de lejos para esta criatura. Si este bebé moría, Jack tardaría mucho, muchísimo, en recuperarse psicológicamente. Incluso si nacía vivo y sano, Ianto temía que también sería un trauma para Jack. No podía dejar de estar preocupado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por su amado.

—Haremos cuanto podamos, cariad. Yo también quiero a nuestro bebé.

Jack sonrió, aunque no era una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Ianto.

—El Amo ya no está. Ahora solo estamos nosotros tres.


End file.
